


Late Night Visit (Kiibo Fanfic)

by AnonMale69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonMale69/pseuds/AnonMale69
Summary: A self-indulgent reader insert for all my gay robofuckers out there who needed this. It turned out rather wholesome. I have never written fanfiction before, so this was a new experience for me.
Relationships: K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Late Night Visit (Kiibo Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy you horny and wholesome motherfuckers.

[Part 1] - Emotional Bond  
\------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it, 10pm had arrived, followed shortly by the regular chime of the night-time announcement. This is where I would usually change into my pyjamas (a t shirt and underwear) and lay in bed until eventually falling asleep fantasising about various scenarios, but tonight it involved him... I was enamoured by his existence. Though the others may not notice how special and amazing he is, I certainly did. We bonded pretty well over the past few days and I even helped him discover what other things he could be good at. He told me about his past and well, sad to say he's never really gotten proper affection from anyone before.

I spent a few moments contemplating why only he has been on my mind for the past few nights, was I feeling romantic feelings for him? I've never experienced romantic attraction to another human being before, yet alone a robot. But I didn't see him as any different from any of us. 

I was feeling the strong urge to touch Kiibo... In various wholesome and unwholesome ways, what's funny is that I am not one for social interaction, as well as being touched by and touching other people. Touching someone for me was an intimate act only to be done by lovers. When I thought about it more, I realised that he was also pretty attractive, adorable even. I couldn't stop thinking about what his soft fluffy hair or the inside of his mouth felt like. I was filled with curiosity, if he could even feel sexual arousal. Soon enough, I was drifting away imagining the different possibilities.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I was woken up by the sound of my doorbell. Who could possibly want to visit me at this hour? I hastily rose from my bed to open the door, and to my surprise Kiibo was standing there.

"Sorry to be visiting so late, could I come inside?" He blushed, seeing that I had obviously forgot to put on some pants.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is seeing me like this uncomfortable for you? Come inside and tell me what you need, I'll put on some pants -" I stuttered, still being shaken from the doorbell. If I knew he'd be coming I would've remembered he was uncomfortable with even partial nudity.

After putting on some sweatpants I sat down next to him on my bed and asked," what did you come to see me about?" 

"I still find it hard to believe that anyone here would even have thoughts about killing anyone, but I still came to you because I feel a little unsafe..." He muttered. "You know, with others seeing me as having a lesser value of life, due to me being a robot. And I came to you because I know you understand my feelings, sorry if I'm bothering you over this." 

It was rather sweet of him to turn to me for help, even though I myself am not good at understanding emotions, I knew that I was willing to give him all my patience...probably because I actually loved him." I understand what you mean, even though it pains me that you even have to think about things like that. I don't understand why anyone wouldn't see you as an equal. You're more human than some of the people here at this academy." I reassured him. 

"Unfortunately not everyone understands what it's like to be a robot with such advanced ai as myself." He said with a rather sad tone. "Is it possible that I could stay with you for tonight? I don't need sleep, so I would just be sitting alone in my dorm room listening to music anyway" 

This whole situation was making me feel awkward, of course I'm totally fine with him staying the night, he could just stay every night with me unless he needed to charge. However discovering that I have romantic feelings for him made me feel a bit overwhelmed by this stunning coincidence. I wondered if I should tell him now.. Or maybe another time. "Of course you won't bother me, I'd actually prefer if you spent the night with me rather than alone. Wouldn't you feel awkward lying down in the same bed as me though?" I asked him. 

Kiibo lied down and thought to himself for a while. "Oh, is that something I'm supposed to feel awkward about?" He blushed. I lied down with him and looked into his eyes. I was going to do it, something was telling me this was the perfect opportunity. I knew I could very well mess up, but even if I ended up rejected, he would still want to stay friends with me. 

"N-normally it wouldn't be a problem... But... I think I may have romantic feelings towards you... Kiibo. It would make me feel bad to be pained with feelings that I don't usually have, while you're right here with me. I... I love you, Kiibo. I admire you with all my soul. " I confessed. Oh wow, I had the courage to do it, I really hope I didn't screw this over, especially since he's already having some intense feelings, I wouldn't want to have overwhelmed him. 

The adorable robot didn't know what to say , putting his fingers together and not making eye contact, he finally spoke. "My true intentions were actually to have a chance to get close to you... Yes, I had all those other worries, but in actuality, I came here to be with you, because I think I might have fallen in love with you... You're so kind and understanding.... You make my heart tremble. I'm glad you really feel the same way, because I thought I was rushing things... " He sat up, blushing way more intensely now. I gave him a while to process things before extending my hand to grasp onto his, squeezing it. He gasped and looked away. His hand was surprisingly warm, and his touch felt human-like. A few moments after, he inched towards my direction and opened his mouth.

"Could I.... Get under the covers with you?" He said shyly, still being too embarrassed to look at me directly. I surrounded him with the covers and moved closer to him. We were in an almost spooning position.

"Can I wrap myself around you?" I asked Kiibo, who was still a blushing mess, thinking that hugging him tightly would help him process the emotions better. He still didn't speak, but he nodded at me. I pulled the blushing robot into a hug. This felt right. I felt amazing. I've never felt anything like this before... Why didn't I ever allow myself to get close to other people? A few seconds later, Kiibo finally spoke. 

" Ahh... This feels so calming... Is this what to be loved and appreciated feels like? I don't know if my heart will be able to take it" He whined, huddling up to me and grasping my hand that was wrapped around him. 

"If it's too much to handle , we can stop." I reassured him. I knew he was enjoying it, but I also took into mind that he had never been touched like this before. 

"Can we stay like this for a little longer? I have never felt this good in my life" he asked. Those were both charming and sad words to hear coming form him. I wondered that a human would also probably react this way, except maybe with more knowledge on what romantic feelings are. I held him for a bit longer. Truth be told, I never thought we'd end up like this. God.... Was he he adorable... 

[part 2] - Getting too close for a first date

\-------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, I found myself overthinking about the current situation. Wow this was happening and wow I love him and he also loves me? What the hell was this? He was so warm and surprisingly huggable! I had been thinking about it too much it seemed. Kiibo opened his mouth to say:

"Something is poking me... Is t-that your....? " He was blushing more than ever, but he didn't move away.

It took me a moment to realise that I had broken the wholesomeness of our cuddle, why was this happening now? "O-oh no! I don't even know how that happened, I'll deal with this quickly if you give me a second to-" I was stopped in my words

"Even if we were to take it to the next level so soon... I wouldn't be able to reproduce with you... Or even satisfy you s-sexually... " I tried to explain to him that this was a natural reaction that happened to males sometimes out of their control. But his words surprised me. Does he really know that little about sexual things? 

"Uh, it's not that I'm wanting to reproduce, it's just you pressed up against me so much that it triggered a natural reaction!" I was stuttering and blushing as well, since now I had to ruin the mood to go fix myself. "And sexual feelings aren't just about wanting to reproduce!" It seemed that he had a lot to learn... And I was willing to teach him if he wasn't put off by what had just happened. I decided to tuck it between my legs until ot would eventually go away, and explain what sexual feelings really were about. 

"Then what caused you to feel arousal if we aren't compatible for reproduction? " he asked. I willingly responded. 

"Sex isn't just for reproduction... It's to show your love for each other... To make each other feel good by releasing hormones of pleasure. Sex is the ultimate act of bonding if done out of love for one and not just lust." I wasn't sure if he knew what I meant, but now that I was aroused, I was kind of hoping he'd want me to show him." Are you curious enough for a demonstration?" It then hit me that I may have screwed things over. 

"I've always wanted to t-try getting close to someone this way... And w-well.. I love you... a lot... a-and I want us both to feel good but p-please... Just touching okay! I don't know if I'll be able to handle any more! Besides... N-nobody's ever seen me n-naked before! It's embarrassing!" He exclaimed. I was getting mixed signals, which meant that I was going to take it slow. 

"I won't do much... I just want to know if you're capable of feeling sexual pleasure" I teased. 

"Of course I am! I just don't like admitting to it, it's unwholesome!" The robot boy blushed. I began to run my hand down his complicated suit, touching specifically in areas that I would assume give pleasure. I caught him twitching when I touched some places, like the sides of his chest, his inner thighs, his crotch and there was also a very sensitive spot on his butt. I wondered why him feeling this type of pleasure was a necessary function, but since he's capable of feeling emotions on a human level, I would understand that he could also get aroused. 

"Should I stop?" I asked, worried since I knew he was new to this sensation. 

"N-no, please...I want more..." He moaned silently. I didn't expect he'd enjoy it this much. I honestly wanted to do more with him, but I understood that it might be too much. I lied down behind him and rocked my hips against his ass, stroking his front side. 

"It feels so nice w-when you t-touch me... Please do it m-more! Aah! ~" We continued like that for a while, I gently trusted behind him and stroked his chest. The blushing robot being a moaning mess is something I never expected. I stroked his lower area with one hand now, and focused on his upper area with the other. It was so adorable seeing him like this! What happened next was even more to my surprise. Kiibo sat up for a moment and placed his hand on my stiffened crotch. 

"You need help too don't you? Could you s-show me how to touch you? " He asked. I wondered how to do what? What were his intentions, did he perhaps want me to feel pleasured? Seeing him cute and submissive was enough for me. I pulled down my pants, guiding his hand and rubbing it against my firm cock, through my underwear of course, letting out a few pleasure moans. He seemed to enjoy my response and did the same to his own body, though I was still unaware if he even had any sort of genitalia. I had a feeling that I wouldn't get to know that anytime soon, but it didn't matter to me that much. The thing Kiibo was going to say next would surprise me the most. 

"I know that people do this when they have sex, so c-could I try p-putting it into my mouth?... "

The words he spoke were shocking, he was comfortable with this much already? He hadn't even seen what my dick looked like before. Does he even know what human cocks look like? I pulled down my underwear to reveal it. It was pretty average sized, but firm. Not small but not overwhelmingly impressive. The head bulged a medium red colour, some of my pre-cum had already leaked out from hearing the joyous moans he had been letting out when I was touching him. 

From his expression, he wasn't too taken aback by it, but still had a curious look on his face, he stroked it for a while, his hand jerking it, sliding up and down until he took it in about halfway, moving it around in his mouth, up and down my length. I was concerned for his safety, what if I accidentally came inside his mouth? Would that cause a malfunction? 

"Please wait a second... Let me put this on" I reached out to under my pillow, where I hid my condoms... Just in case. I slipped one on so I would avoid harming him. I placed a small amount of lube on top so it would move around smoother. "Please, continue. I just didn't want to risk anything getting inside you and messing you up!" 

He did the same as before, inserting it halfway and bobbing his head up and down. After a while, he was able to take the whole thing in. I placed my hand on his head, which was covered with white fluffy hair, to help guide him. He was blushing and moaning of course, I mean moaning as much as a person with a cock in their mouth could. 

"Ngh! ~" The sensation I felt was amazing, but then again, I'd never had sexual contact with another person before, so I never experienced the sensation of getting my dick sucked. He really was incredible.

"I-is this any good? Do you like it?" The robot asked. Of course it was. It was so incredible! I felt myself getting closer and closer to achieving climax with each second passing, especially since the look on his face while taking it in was so cute. I had a feeling I would have a permanent image of it in my mind. 

"Kiibo... It's so good... I-it's amazing I'm gonna... I'm so f-fucking close.... A-ah !!!" I exclaimed, thrusting into his mouth while expelling my cum to what would've been directly inside him, but luckily everything was concealed inside of my condom. 

After release, my dick calmed from its previous erect state. Kiibo looked satisfied and removed his head from my shaft. I was lost for words as I still couldn't get over what went down tonight. 

I removed the condom and tossed it in my trash bin. I tossed the robot a sheet of cleaning paper I had, that was suitable for cleaning robots. I didn't want the inside of his mouth to remain sticky from the lube. I rinsed myself off quickly in the sink and returned to him. It seemed that he had finished cleaning himself up. 

"How do you feel, Kiibo?" I asked him, grabbing his hand and holding it.He was still too shy to look into my eyes but he spoke soon after. 

"I never imagined I could feel this good before... Thank you. I hope you're satisfied... I l-love you so much! " He squeezed my hand and tilted his head on my shoulder. 

"Do you want to stay the rest of the night with me? You won't be bothering me." I asked him.

"I thought we had already established that beforehand." He chuckled and lied down next to me. I grabbed his body and pulled it closer to me. 

"Can I give you a kiss?" I blushed. We had already done so much but hadn't even done the basics of kissing each other! 

"Yes, of course." His expression lit up. I placed my lips on his and smooched him.

"I know you can't sleep... But goodnight. I love you so much. Thank you." I spoke to him. He cuddled up against me. 

"Goodnight [y/n] ...." 

[Part 3] - making up for it

\--------------------------------------------------

Before we knew it, the morning had arrived. As I slowly opened my eyes when the morning announcement played, I saw Kiibo already sitting up. His eyes lit up and he smiled when he saw me finally awaken. 

"Good morning [y/n]" he chirped and grabbed my hand. It seems he couldn't get enough of hand holding after we did it the first time. It was incredibly adorable. 

The day went buy, fortunately for us there were no casualties... But monokuma's motive had yet to be presented. Kiibo decided that he'd like to visit me again this evening, there was something he wanted to discuss. 

"Hey... Shouldn't a new motive be presented soon? I don't want any more casualties! It hurts to see my friends lose their lives, I also can't say things like this without not being taken seriously! " He exclaimed. Poor boy was surrounded by robophobes who still couldn't believe he was capable of experiencing emotions, so naturally he only had me to turn to. There was also Miu, whom he respected, she seemed to understand him well, but not as much as I did... It looked like she was treating him more like a fetish than a person sometimes. 

I placed a hand on his firm shoulder. Why was I the only one who understood him truly? I was also scared for the motive, but I was the type of person to repress what I'm feeling a lot, so I didn't like thinking about negative emotions. I looked at him and reassured him. 

"Hey, even if we do get a motive, we'll try our best to prevent anyone from taking part in it, unless Kokichi screws things up again because of sheer curiosity. But hey, how about we don't think about negative stuff. We will surely do our best to keep harmony. "

He opened his mouth and spoke. 

"We never know which one of us will go down... That's why I want to spend more time with you... And you made me feel so incredible yesterday that... I'd like to do more" The robot blushed and shuffled closer to me.

"Kissing feels really nice... I was kind of hoping we could do more of it..." He struggled to look me in the eyes and he was playing around with his hands shyly. 

"Of course we can.. I kind of regret that we only kissed once, and I want you to get the full romantic experience, haha!" I smiled, maybe for one of the only times in my life. Being around him made me happy. It melted my cold dead heart and filled me with warm, fuzzy feelings. Yes, yes! I wanted to kiss him so badly, kiss him again and again, all over his metallic body! I caressed his cheeks for a while before pushing him further onto the bed, his head resting on the pillow. My face leaned into his slowly. "I love you so much... You're the best and I appreciate you so much!" We both opened our mouths as they came together, kissing each other passionately. I gently slid my tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his. He moaned with pleasure and held onto me tightly, not wanting to pull away. 

"I-it's amazing, you're an amazing kisser [y/n]! I want to pleasure you even more... I want to be pleasured even more. Let's do more together, I want to feel even b-better than I did yesterday!" [He was practically begging for it!] I thought to myself. I was still a pervert at heart. We made out passionately for several minutes as I traced my hand along his body. 

"I-i think I'm ready t-to show you my body..." Kiibo whimpered. To my surprise, he began to remove the armour he wore as a part of his uniform, no way, was I actually going to see what he looked like underneath? 

"Just making sure... Is the door locked right now??" He asked shyly, continuing to strip. It was taking him awfully long to unclip the different parts he had on his uniform, but I was patient. It made sense since his outfit was so compicated, and I was already enjoying what I was seeing. It taking longer made the whole experience feel sexier. "I hope Kokichi doesn't come pranking us again by unlocking our dorm rooms!" 

"You're worrying too much, what are the chances of that happening, plus you didn't seem to care about that yesterday" I told him. He was fully undressed by now, I kind of imagined him to look like this... His body being a mixture of black and very light beige plates that easily bounced off light. But I still wondered what he had beneath... Not like it mattered, just my simple human curiosity. 

"That's why I want to let loose today, I've been troubled by these thoughts all day, but I want to feel good... As good as I did yesterday, maybe even better~" I was surprised at how he had already gotten used to sexual pleasure. Oh no, had I messed up his Ai to be some sort of sex crazed freak? Not like I would mind though... I was a degenerate teenage boy. 

Kiibo sat down on my lap, facing me in only his... Underwear ? I didn't know how to exactly classify it. It looked like parts built into him, but they were so brightly coloured that they looked like they could be removed. I could already feel myself getting turned on, he was heavier than expected while sitting on my lap, but he was still a robot after all, and a lightweight model at that. He grinded his hips on me gently, holding me by my shoulders. I leaned into him and licked his neck. He let out a gasp and panted whilst I guided his hips on my growing boner. 

" Should I show you my biggest pleasure point [y/n]? It's my ventilation system... It could be of use to us." He whispered seductively. I could see he was trying his best to be confident, even though he was still obviously a shy, submissive mess. I was intrigued to see what he meant by ventilation system.... Was it perhaps in his... 

"Oh, and I don't really have a dick... So please don't be disappointed." He suddenly added on. That didn't really matter to me, and if he wanted, Miu could always build him one, knowing her, she'd be more than happy to oblige.

"It's okay, I love you after all... Doing anything with you, even a simple holding of hands is extremely pleasurable." What were we going to do this time? He switched positions and lied down on my bed, facing up, signalling me to take his remaining parts off. I was more than happy to do so. I proceeded to remove them carefully. I wondered where he had learned all these sexual positions... Maybe he was secretly a perv, he was just hiding it well??? 

Needless to say, he did have a small bulge in his crotch, and I remember he did feel great pleasure from it, but I was more curious about this ventilation system he was talking about. I lifted his legs up, almost to his head level. What I saw was extremely fascinating. His ventilation system looked almost exactly like a person's anus, minus the squishyness. I was pleased by this and it definitely turned me on. I knew he had one of these but I never expected it to be placed in such a.... Fitting position.

"B-be gentle... Please. I'm ready for you~" He told me seductively. I loved it when he talked in that tone, and in such a submissive way. [The Ultimate Robot? More like The Ultimate Bottom!] I chuckled to myself. I still didn't know how dangerous is would be for the both of us, but I knew he would stop me if I did anything that could ruin him. Luckily, I had my team of condoms by my side. 

I placed a condom carefully over two of my fingers, rubbing lube on them to ensure a smoother entrance. I could see his robot hole opening up a bit, as if it was pulsating, impatient to receive my touch. He soon spoke. 

"I want to know what it feels like... Please [y/n]!" He whimpered desperately. His facial expression looked like a sad puppy's. I placed the wrapped fingers onto his entrance, digging them in gently. He opened up a bit more for me to be able to make my way in. 

"How is it so fa-" I could bearly reply to him.

"Aaaahh... Mmmm.... ~" He moaned, head tilted back, ass lifted. My fingers weren't even halfway in yet. I circled them around gently, pushing a bit deeper. 

"Oh, oooohhhh, oOOOOOOOHHH! ~~~" Kiibo whined, panting a bit. Was he really feeling that much? I had now started to finger-fuck him doing a scissoring motion. My fingers were to my knuckles right now. 

"Ah...ah...aaaaaAAAH.... yes! ~ Thank you, i-it's so good!~" He panted, glancing at what was going on down there, moving his hips along with my fingers. I repositioned myself so that I could trace my tongue along his body. He twitched and moaned even more, I was worried if the noises were going to be heard by anyone else. 

"Am I going too fast?" I asked him. I felt my pants getting tighter each second and I was desperate to remove them to free my bulging cock. 

"N-no, please more, give me more, it's s-oo good~...." He cried, whimpering and gasping. He was probably extremely sensitive since it was his first time being penetrated by something. 

I paused to take off my clothing, I felt like I was missing out since he was fully naked in front of me. It would be way hotter if I was naked with him.

"Hey, you're fine with me stripping righ-?" And before I could finish, he replied. 

"Yes, p-please, make it quick, please, I w-want you back in t-there~ T-this feeling... Is the best I've ever felt, ngh! ~" I saw that he was palming his front side, remembering that it was still one of his pleasure points. I had removed my clothing fully and was ready to get back in there... Though my dick was twitching and pulsing for it's turn to enter. 

" Can I put my cock inside this time?..." 

"Y-yes, please, I want you s-so... bad..." He panted. I made sure to wrap my dick up the same I did my fingers. I spread some lubricant on my hands and covered my rod with it, as well as rubbing it around his entrances.

I inserted my dick slowly. I still didn't believe I was going to lose my virginity to him. This was a once in a lifetime experience, being able to have sex with a robot. He guided it inside of him, trying his best not to make too much noise, but he was twitching like crazy. My dick was in him halfway. Wow... I was... Inside of Kiibo... My heart pounded as my tip pulsated. I began moving in and out slowly 

He finally allowed himself to speak. 

"A.. Aa... A-ah... I need you..." The robot moaned. He tried his best to keep his eyes open with the sensation he was feeling. He reached out to my hand, signalling that he wanted to hold it. I understood that he may feel nervous at this moment. I grabbed both of his hands and pressed them against the matress. He looked so cute under me, I felt powerful. My cock was fully inserted now, the entire bed was moving along with each thrust, ah, the passion! 

"More p-please... [y/n].... It feels so nice~ You're s-so good at this... T-thank you so much... " He whimpered. I would be more than happy to give him more, but there was a side of me that wanted to play around with him. I pulled my dick out and looked down at him. 

"W-what are you doing... Don't do this to me, please!" He said worryingly. He was still twitching like crazy. It was such a pleasure to see him desperate like this. 

"Oh, well just how much do you want it~" I smirked. 

"Stop playing around and just f-fuck me!" He panted. He was getting pissed off, but in a way that made him look helpless and needy. I didn't want to torture him for too long, so I inserted myself back in, but this time I wasn't going to hold back. 

Kiibo was even louder than before, clenching my hands tighter, not being able to look me in the eyes. With each thrust I changed pace, but then I steadied myself. I was fully inserted now. Granted it wasn't the softest entrance, but it was still amazingly satisfying to feel each other like this. 

"I love you... Thank you... I- ah, f-feel so good... It feels s-so good inside of me!" He now stared deeply and seductively into my eyes. I was wondering if we should switch positions, since my knees were giving in from thrusting him for so long.

"Do you want to get on top of me?" I asked him. I didn't know how I was going to carry his full weight on my body, but the sensation that my dick would receive would make up for it. 

"Maybe next time... I'm almost done... I'm s-so close... And this feels amazing I don't want it to stop!" Kiibo moaned. I wondered what finishing felt like for him since he didn't really have a place to cum from... Unless he had a hidden function I was unaware of. 

I continued thrusting deeply inside him... I was getting closer and closer to orgasm. I leaned into him to kiss him, he moaned through the kiss and gasped. Soon after I was rubbing my thumbs in circular motions over his chest, he had no nipples but he could definitely feel something there. He placed one of his hands on his crotch and stroked himself there. 

"I'm s-so close... I'm going to.... c-cum! ~" I exclaimed. My fluids shot out into the condom as I gasped for air. I knew he couldn't cum, but by the look he had plastered on his face I could tell he was in the middle of a climax-like high. 

"I think... I'm done~" The adorable robot was gasping and clinging onto me now, burying his face into my neck.

"H-hey, let me take it out first!" I laughed. We had both enjoyed ourselves a lot, though I really wanted to see what he looked like riding me, but we had plenty of time to try things out.

Unless...

Something unfortunate was going to happen to one of us.

But I'd rather not think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 4 to this, where kiibo gets maintenance done on him to enhance his sexual experience. Aka he gets a cock.


End file.
